Wild Horses
by xoxorosiexoxo
Summary: A one-shot about Alicia and dancing.


**Hey guys! Here's another one-shot I wrote because I was bored. It was inspired by something going on in my life right now. I have some hip problems that involve me being in mostly constant pain in my hips and my back. It also forced me to stop dancing, which is my favorite thing in the entire world to do. It's had a big impact on my life and I'm having a bit of a rough time right now trying to get through it, so I thought I would write a story sort of about it. So, I sort of put Alicia into my situation, since she's a dancer also. I'm don't think this is really some of my best writing or one of my best plots, but I sort of just felt like writing it. So, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, I don't really know why I named this one-shot Wild Horses. I happened to be listening to that song while I was writing this, and I guess it sort of describes how I feel right now. **

"Ow." I hissed through my teeth as I lifted my leg in the air, doing possibly the most awful grand battement I'd ever done. I hadn't been taking ballet very long, but I was a natural the moment I started. This wasn't like me at all.

Sondra, my über-strict dance teacher, was glaring at me. I could feel her eyes burning into my back and felt the shame wash through my body immediately. It wasn't like me to do anything half-par. "Alicia. Straight legs, and up higher!" She snapped angrily, eyeing me skeptically. I could see that everyone else looked perfect. I stuck out like a knock-off Louis Vuitton bag in a sea of real ones.

"Sorry." I muttered, rolling back my shoulders and pushing my feet into a perfect 90 degree turnout. I took a deep breath and ignored the aching pain in my hip. I swung my leg out forward again, but my leg wouldn't push out past being at a 90 degree angle. I clenched my teeth with the pain, but tried to push it further. It wouldn't budge, and my knee was starting to bend. Pain shot up my back as well, forcing me to hunch over slightly.

"Alicia! Posture! Straight legs!" Sondra cried, starting to look slightly concerned. I frowned and dropped my leg and heard a loud _thump._ I blinked and looked down, seething in the pain but trying not to show it. Sondra took me gently by the arm and pulled me to the side of the room. "Alicia, this is so unlike you. You're so off today!"

I nodded sadly and refused to look her in the eye, ashamed. "I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on, but my hip hurts really bad."

Sondra furrowed her eyebrows. "How long has this been going on?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's been sore for a couple months, but it's been getting worse."

"Okay, well I know you wouldn't be doing this bad if you could do anything about it. I want you to talk to your parents. I think you need to go see a doctor, and orthopedist, probably." She said, her eyes kind and sympathetic. I'd never seen her look so sincere before. "You can leave early today. Make sure you talk to your parents. I want you fixed up and back to dancing as soon as possible." She smiled sympathetically.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks." I walked away and into the locker room, where I quickly showered, not even bothering to put conditioner or any product in my hair. I pulled it up into a messy bun and changed back into my pair of jean shorts and tank top. I rushed out into the parking lot, where my driver was waiting.

"You're early." He said, putting down the newspaper he'd been reading.

"I know. Take me home." I snapped, climbing inside and dropping my dance bag on the floor. I watched angrily out the window as we drove home, wishing the pain in my hip and back would go away. As we drove past the gorgeous houses and perfectly trimmed trees of Westchester, I prayed that this was just a minor thing that could be fixed with a days of icing and rest. Dancing was…my everything. It was the only thing that I was _the _best at. Being the beta of the Pretty Committee meant that I was second best, all the time. Second prettiest, second coolest, second most fashionable. But out of all the girls, _I _was the best dancer.

As we reached my house and drove past the gates, I jumped out of the car and ran inside. Once inside, I dropped my things by the door and walked into the kitchen, where my mom was sitting with a glass of wine and a magazine. "Mom."

She looked up, surprised. "Alicia! You're home early."

"I know. Sondra sent me home early." I replied, walking over to the fridge and getting a glass of water. "I've been having some problems with my hip, and my dancing was awful today. She thinks I need to see an orthopedist."

My mom blinked a few times. "Really? Well, okay, if she thinks you need to go. I'll find one and call him up tonight."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I stormed out of the doctor's office, tears streaming down my face. My mom came up behind me and grabbed my hand, telling me everything was okay. "It's not okay!" I cried, furious with no one in particular. "Didn't you hear him? I have to stop dancing!"

"That's okay, honey! It's not forever! We'll do everything the doctor says, then you'll probably have surgery, then you'll recover and you can dance again!" She rambled, obviously unsure of what to do.

"He said we have to wait four months first. Four months, and then we'll talk about surgery. Then after surgery, I'll have to wait six months to recover. That's nearly a whole year mom! What am I going to do for a whole year without dancing?" I sobbed, the pain in my heart unbearable.

She grabbed my shoulders. "You'll take up something else! You can play soccer, or take up the piano or something!"

"No!" I hissed. She didn't understand. "I _only _want to _dance. _I don't want to play soccer or play the piano or do anything else! I want to dance!"

She dropped her hands from my shoulders and raised her head condescendingly. "You'll have to get over it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you better, but I will _not _deal with you acting like such a baby." She huffed and walked away, into the parking lot and into the car.

I leaned against the side of the doctor's office and felt the tears running hot and sticky down the side of my face. I slid down to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself, leaning my head onto my knees. She had no idea what this felt like. The only thing that mattered to me was being ripped from me. The only thing I was the best at, and I couldn't be the best anymore. I couldn't do it at all anymore! Dancing was the only thing that let me go into a different world, one where I was adored and amazing. A world where everything was peaceful and I could just relax. And now it was gone.

Now I was just the beta of the Pretty Committee. Now, I was just Massie's second in command. I didn't have anything left that made me better than her, better than other people.

I wrapped my arms tighter and sobbed. I had no idea what I was going to do.

**I know it was short and not that great, but any reviews are still appreciated. Thanks guys.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Rosie **


End file.
